1. Technical Field
This invention relates to transporting and carrying apparatuses such motorized carts, carriers, and tractors, and more particularly to a tracked four wheel drive carrier which is equipped with an engine and drive means for propelling the carrier.
2. Background Art
The usefulness of carrying apparatuses such as tractors, carts, and other carriers are well known to those involved in construction, farming, gardening, and other uses where objects, loads, people, or the like are moved and transported from one place to another.
Heretofore, attempts have been made to power or motorize various tools and carriers such as carts, tractors, golf carts, wheelbarrows, and the like by using gasoline powered engines in order to propel the device. However, none of these devices show a feasible and economical four wheel drive means by which various attachments, such as snowblowers, augers, plows, or the like, may be secured to and powered by the carrier
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a four wheel drive carrier which operates safely, efficiently, and which is lightweight, strong, balanced, and efficient at carrying and transporting a wide range of load sizes and weights. The four wheel drive carrier of the present invention includes an accessory attachment valve for attaching various mechanical devices, preferably with hydraulic hoses, to the carrier. The carrier of the present invention has high performance capability and possesses sufficient power to drive the carrier at both slow speeds and high speeds with small, medium or large loads.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a four wheel drive carrier having a frame and a carrier body secured to the frame is provided. The carrier body has brake and movement control apparatus secured therein. A pair of wheels and a pair of wheel tracks are secured to the frame for forward and reverse propulsion. A drive engine is operably mounted on the frame and is communicatively linked to the pair of wheels, and to the pair of wheel tracks by a hydraulic drive mechanisms. A throttle mechanism is operably engaged to the drive engine and one or more swing arms are operably secured to the frame. A hydraulic accessory attachment valve is operably secured to the frame.
The four wheel drive carrier of the present invention is lightweight, balanced, efficient, and highly effective at allowing a user to operate a wide variety of devices therefrom simply by attaching the device to the hydraulic attachment lever valve.